


Star

by soleil77



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantastical Felannie Week, Felannie/Netteflix, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: Fantastical Felannie Week 2020!day 1 School PlayFelix goes see a school play where Annette is the musical director. A surprise awaits Annette.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711012
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> My one and only fic for Felannie week ^^ (sadly).  
> Honestly, the play is in the background (kinda).  
> Enjoy!

Loud. Cramped. Stuffy.

Felix sat in the tight chair, waiting for the damn play to start. All around him, chatty parents, grandparents, teachers, and students filled the seats in all their noisiness. The red curtains were still drawn tight together.

Tapping his phone, he checked the time.

7:55.

The play was supposed to start nearly half an hour ago. His frown deepened at the thought of waiting any longer. However, it softened slightly at the background photo. 

His screen had lit up with a photo of Annette, all snuggled up in a red scarf and beanie, which did not hide her bright smile at all. Her cheeks were puffed up in all their rosiness.

The photo was taken from one of their dates last winter. Ice-skating. Although it had been crowded with families, and other couples, he would do it again. Just to see Annette's smile and bright cheer without a care in the world.

His heart lulled at the memory. What Felix wouldn’t do to go on another date with her right now. 

A sharp nudge to his side interrupted his happy musings. _Ignore it, Felix._

Again. A sharp elbow jabbed into his arm. _Breathe_. He inhaled slowly, attempting to shut out the growing irritation. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out 

Felix eyed the occupant next to him, careful not to face them. According to Sylvain and Ingrid, he had a face, when annoyed, sent people running away. Not that he cared. Mostly.

A young girl, about the age of nine or ten, kicked her legs up and down and bumped her arms wildly against the armrests. 

“This is sooooo boring.”

On his other side sat another kid. Whilst this kid kept his arms intact. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for his whiny voice.

“Is it starting soon? I’m hungry.”

The boy’s parents shook their heads, trying to quieten their child, but as expected, it didn’t work. It seemed to invite the boy to complain more.

Trapped between a kid who couldn’t keep still and one who had no sense of volume, Felix was at his limits. He didn’t know how Annette was around them 5 days a week, 6 hours a day, even if she taught high school students.

 _Please start soon_. 

He flicked through his photos, trying to relax. Otherwise, his sanity was not going to last. The argument between the parents and the boy continued.

“No, you can’t use your phone.”

“But we’ve been waiting forever! I’m boredddd.”

He lifted his eyes up and caught the attention of the young boy. The boy stared, and a look of fear flashed across his face. He turned away from Felix, now silent.

 _Well, there went the not glaring_.

The room darkened, and a hush threaded its way through the crowd. 

“Shh, it’s starting.”

 _About time_.

* * *

“What do you think?” Annette clicked the play button, the melody drifting out, then stopped it a few seconds in.

A whole pile of musical scores littered the kitchen table and a stack of papers sat in the middle of it all. Felix guessed they were the latest tests Annette had to mark. 

“It’s fine,” Felix said, pouring sweet-apple blend tea into Annette’s orange coloured cat-shaped mug. His own, a black cat, sat next to it with steam wafting out. A set pair that Mercedes had gifted them when they moved into their new place.

He blew against the tea, making sure it was cool enough before handing it to Annette.

“Felix!” There was a slight pout, but Annette accepted the mug from him and took a small sip. Her body sagged in relief.

The school had chosen Annette as the musical director for reworking the songs for her school's play this year. This was only the first week of just planning the whole thing. Yet here was Annette. Already spirited and full steam ahead, even with her classes to teach as a music and maths teacher.

Felix propped his chin on top of Annette’s head and wrapped his arms lightly around her shoulders.

“That’s not very helpful, Felix,” said Annette, leaning her head back into Felix’s chest and taking another sip.

“I’ve heard you singing in the shower. It’s… good.” Although Annette often sang throughout the day, she hardly deigned him with the lyrics of the song until its completion. The showers being her practice sessions. 

“You-” with a splutter, Annette placed the mug down and glared right back up at him. Her eyes were stormy.

He simply cocked his head to the side, holding back a smile. They stared at each other for a few moments, then a mischievous smile crept over Annette’s lips.

“You’re not very patient are you with my songs, Felix?”

“Who says I can’t be patient?” But as he said the words, he knew they were lies. There was something about Annette’s voice and lyrics that made it difficult to not want to listen to it. Not just that… it was simply Annette herself. Her smile. Her laugh. Her presence.

"Felix, do you remember when...." Annette stared at him, waving her hand. However, Felix was aware of the exact situation Annette was referring to. 

"Uh." 

"Hmm?"

He cleared his throat. "I do."

"And?" Annette crossed her arms, expectant of his defeat. 

It was best to be truthful in this situation. 

"Sing for me. Please, Annette?"

Her mouth opened slightly at the familiar words. Seconds passed between the two of them before Annette broke the silence. 

"You-I You just- Agh."

Annette stuck out her tongue and turned away to mark the papers.

Sliding out a chair and grabbing his own cat-shaped mug, Felix settled beside Annette. He drank a mouthful of the tea and his tastebuds protested at the sweetness of it all.

Time passed by as Annette continued to circle, mark, and place stickers on the papers one by one. 

“Shouldn’t you be heading to bed?” Annette asked much later, only halfway through the stacked papers.

“I need to finish my tea.” However, his mug had been emptied for some time despite the sweetness. Probably half an hour ago. 

Annette huffed out a small laugh and pressed her head warmly against his shoulder. 

They stayed together late into the night like this. 

* * *

The curtain closed shut and darkness enveloped the theatre hall.

Applause filled the hall. Several moments later the curtains reopened, and the applause doubled in volume.

Bright lights flickered onto the stage. The students came out onto to stage one by one until it was filled to the brim, full of smiling faces. Cheers and whistling as each of the students bowed and gestured to the lights and sound production.

It had been decent enough. Felix had not much to comment on the acting, however, the music choice and the songs were perfect. As expected, of Annette’s direction.

After, he cleared out into the cool and busy streets, avoiding the pushes of the crowd.

Leaning against a wall, he waited for Annette to finish. Surrounded by a group of students and parents, she spoke to each of them; her smile warm. He caught echoes of the conversation.

“Everyone did so well.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

"Thank you for coming."

Annette clapped her hands, “Better be ready for tomorrow’s show too!”

The conversation continued with more compliments and encouragements before the surrounding people went their respective ways.

Felix stayed in the same spot, waiting for Annette to turn and see him. Scanning side to side, it took a few moments for Annette to find him. 

“Felix,” Annette said, hand reaching out for him.

He accepted it without a second glance.

Most of the crowd had already dispersed, leaving only a few lingering people.

“You did well. I liked the songs.”

Annette pinked, “Thank you, but the students were the ones pulling the weight. I’m really proud of them.” She had that starry-eyed look again. Always so dedicated she was to her students.

Their hands swung together as they made their way along the street. Twinkle lights hung up above from the street trees like little, glittery stars. How fitting for the plan he had in mind.

He stopped in his tracks, making Annette jolt to a halt. She stared up at him curiously.

“Felix?”

He slid his hand into the coat pocket, feeling for the box. Once found, he handed it to her.

“Felix, you didn’t have to-” Annette glanced up at him then back at the small box. A certain shyness to her smile.

“You deserve it, Annette.”

Taking a deep breath, Annette gently pried the box open. Her bright beautiful eyes stared at it, then turned to him in surprise.

Inside the box, a silvered bracelet with little star charms sat cushioned in. It was from a jewellery store they had often passed by during their university days.

Annette took it out and stared at him. Without a word, Felix clipped the bracelet’s clasp and settled it around Annette's wrist. Her hand was soft and warm.

“You were the star of the show.” He looked away, up at the lights shining down on them, hand still on hers. His cheeks were in a reddened state.

He had witnessed the endless nights she stayed up; all the long hours for this play. Making sure the music was perfect and supporting the students with extra practice. Annette not only created the perfect songs, but she was at the heart of it all.

“Felix…”

He cleared his throat, “There’s also cake at home too. The one from Lysithea’s café.”

“Oh my, that’s just the cherry on top, isn’t it?” Annette laughed then placed her hands against both cheeks, turning him toward her.

“Thank you, Felix.” She stood out on her tiptoes, and Felix reached for her, sliding his arms around her back.

Leaning in, he closed the space between the two of them. The kiss was sweet. When they broke away, their cheeks were both flushed, and Annette’s eyes held a certain gleam to it.

“You’re my star too.”

_Star FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> As you will have read, I love using bits and pieces from their support conversations.  
> I think I can only write fluff for Annette and Felix ^^  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I may come back to do more edits...


End file.
